New Friends and New Love
by AlexRider17213
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has grown tired of America and she and her family are moving . Although she is sad to leave her friends, she can't wait to see what will await her in Japan. FemRyoma;RyomaxFuji


**New Friends and New Love**

**Chapter 1: Moving to Japan**

My life is the worst. This weird person constantly stalks me; reporters and photographers violate my privacy, and I'm bullied by the girls at my school just because I look like a goddess which isn't my fault! I never asked to be pretty, I never asked the whole freakin world to fall in love with me, I just wanted to play regular tennis and be the best player ever. Well I succeeded and now I'm having the worst life ever! My name is Echizen Ryoma and I'm living hell.

I woke up again in the middle of the night, the cause, well let's just say a jealous girl at my school placed a death note inside of my locker again and I'm not happy about it. _**When will this end!**_ I screamed inside my head. I reluctantly got off my bed and went to my bathroom across my room. I washed my face and went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the leftovers we had for dinner a few hours ago. I sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. I heard a faint meow from the stairs, _**oops! I totally forgot about Karupin! **_The Himalayan cat jumped onto the sofa and cuddled next to me, giving a soft purr as it fell asleep. " Sorry Karupin," I softly whispered.

It soon was 7am in the morning, and about time when my family usually wakes up. To avoid my Baka Oyaji and brother, I went to my room, quickly got dressed, and left for school giving a quick goodbye to Karupin. Although I hated my school and wished to stay home, this was the last day I would be going to this school. Why? Well lucky for me I'm moving to Japan, although I feel a twinge of sadness in my heart. You probably thought I didn't have any friends at school, well you're wrong, although you can say they're kind of annoying, but they make me happy. The only thing that makes me happy in America is my family, grape ponta, and the tennis team regulars, who of course were my friends. And I bet your wondering why a girl like me is on the boys team, the rule does say girls can't be on the boys tennis team, but they do allow you on the team if your good enough, and of course I'm on the team! I'm the freakin princess of tennis!

As soon as I got to school I ran to the tennis courts for practice to avoid the girls that bullied me and was greeted by my friends/regulars. "Hey Ryoma!" they said in unison. These are my friends Krad, James, Dan, Mark, Scott, Will, and Kevin. Krad was the captain of the regular's team, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and prefers casual clothes like the other regulars. James has chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, and usually skips classes. Dan has brown hair with black highlights, green eyes, and is usually quiet with everyone except when talking to me. Mark has blue hair which yes is kind of weird in America, light blue eyes, and the only thing he hates in the world is this weird girl that keeps taking pictures of him. Scott is more of a confident type; he has brown hair, purple eyes, and loves playing video games all night instead of studying. Will is the smart one, he has silver hair, stormy eyes, and never ceases to annoy me. Kevin is kind of cocky like me, he has black hair, black eyes, and he's actually kind of fun to be around. And I'm the last regular and the shortest of the group, although people do say I have unusual eyes, golden eyes like a cat. " Hey," I replied with a little sadness in my voice, as I hoped they wouldn't be mad and not be my friends anymore for telling them I'm moving to Japan. And yes I didn't tell them I'm moving to Japan and yes I'm feeling guilty about it and yes I'm about to burst out crying but didn't because that's not my character. And of course they noticed how sad I was, they practically know everything about me and know how I feel even though I try to hide it. " What's wrong?" Mark asked, oh yeah I forgot to mention he's the worrywart of this school.

Well I guess it's time to tell them, I gulped and said, "I'm moving to Japan…" "What!"


End file.
